Rill Boismortier
is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Azure Deer squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Lil is a young man with spiky, aqua-colored hair in a messy mound atop his head. He wears a light-colored shirt under a dark blue vest that is held closed by a belt. His dark blue pants end halfway down his shins, and his shoes are white slippers. Over this, he wears a long, white coat open with two pairs of large, turquoise diamonds on the front and on the sleeves. His squad robes has a dark blue tassel of diamonds hanging from the front clasp. Lil as Fuegoreon.png|Lil's impression of Fuegoreon Lil as Yami.png|Lil's impression of Yami Lil as X.png|Lil's disguise as X Lil OP 1.png|Lil and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality Lil enjoys painting to the point of shirking his captain's duties. Biography After receiving his grimoire, Lil spends all of his time in his room working on his Painting Magic. He becomes frequently frustrated when others fail to understand his art and he lashes out with his magic. One day after being particularly destructive, Lil is slapped by Walter who has been grievously injured. The butler explains that Lil needs to first understand others so that they can understand him, and then suggests that Lil join the Magic Knights and show off his magic at its greatest. Lil becomes captain of the Azure Deer squad and is the youngest captain in history. Sometime later Lil attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and afterwards requests Yuno and passes on Asta to join the Azure Deer squad. Months later, at a meeting of the Magic Knight captains, Lil points out that the Crimson Lion squad has not replaced Fuegoreon Vermilion and the other captains go quiet, so Lil does an impression of Fuegoreon, which earns the scorn of Nozel Silva and Jack the Ripper but the amusement of Yami Sukehiro. Arriving late, William Vangeance is questioned by the other captains. When the room goes quiet again, Lil does an impression of Yami, but this time the Black Bull chastises Lil for it, much to Lil's confusion. Marx then contacts the captains and tells them to assemble in the dungeon. There they listen as Catherine and Georg reveal the traitor to be Gueldre Poizot. When the Violet Orca tries to escape, Asta dispells the captain's Permeation Magic and Lil then quickly restrains Gueldre with his Painting Magic, preventing the other captains from destroying the dungeon. Impressed with Asta, Lil introduces himself and asks the boy a flurry of questions. After watching some of Gueldre's memories, Julius Nova Chrono orders the captains to search their own squads for more traitors but not to make the information public. As they all part, Lil bids farewell to Asta. At Julius' request, Lil attends the annual Star Awards Festival and is stunned when the Azure Deer place ninth and last. Lil then grabs onto Asta, pleading to know how he collected so many stars. After Augustus Kira Clover XIII announces the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Lil pledges to do better. After the ceremony, Yami boasts about his squad's rank, which annoys the other captains, but Lil defends him, pointing out that Yami did not lose hope after years of being last place. A week later, Lil disguises himself and enters the exam as X, being placed on Team I with Nils and Ruben. He quietly watches the other matches and is stunned by Kirsch Vermilion's performance. When Lil reveals his true identity right before his first match, other Magic Knights protest that a captain is competing. However, Julius allows him to continue. As the match begins, Lil walks into a Plant Magic trap and is quickly ensnared and hoisted up into the air. With the captain defenseless, Team J release two enhanced powerful spells, which Lil finds beautiful, causing him to reflect on the lesson Walter taught him. Wanting to impress Walter with his masterpiece, Lil counters both spells simultaneously with their counter elements. Lil is distracted contemplating and criticizing his artwork while Nils and Ruben destroy the crystal. They then have to drag him off the battlefield so that the next match may begin. After witnessing Luck Voltia's skills, Lil shares Luck's excitement for their upcoming match against each other. Battle Prowess Magic *'Painting Magic': Lil uses this form of magic to manipulate paint. He can produce any element from it. Spring of Restriction.png|link=Spring of Restriction|Spring of Restriction Deux Tempetes of Ice and Fire.png|link=Deux Tempêtes of Fire and Ice|Deux Tempêtes of Fire and Ice *'Transformation Magic': Lil uses this form of magic to take the form of other human beings. Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Lil possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. With little effort, he is able to counter two powerful spells simultaneously. Equipment *'Grimoire': Lil possesses a grimoire that contains various paint-based spells. *'Brush and Palette': Lil summons a paintbrush and palette through which he casts his spells. Lil's brush and palette.png|Lil's brush and palette Fights *Asta and Lil Bowamoltie vs. Gueldre Poizot: Win *Team I vs. Team J: Win *Team I vs. Team K: Win *Team I vs. Team P Events *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *Lil is the youngest ever Magic Knight Captain. *Tied with Sol Marron, Lil ranked 36th in the first popularity poll. *His family name is alike 'Boismortier' - the name French baroque composer of instrumental music: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Bodin_de_Boismortier References Navigation ru:Рил Буамортье fr:Rill Boismortier Category:Squad Captain Category:Magic Knight